vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RZRSSS31573/Little Red Hat
Little Red Hat (Italy/Austria) “Little Red Riding Hood” is among the most famous interesting stories told to children today. In the story, the mother of little Red Riding told her to take the basket full of goodies to the cottage of her grandmother, and she told her not to converse with any strangers on her way to the cottage of her grandmother. She agreed not to talk to anybody, but while she was on the way, she met a Wolf who asked her about her destination, and she told the wolf where she was sent by her mother. Then wolf then ran ahead of the Little Red Riding Hood and knocked at her grandmothers’ door then put her in a cupboard and hid under the bed wearing the clothes of her grandmother (Ashliman, 2015) When the Little Red Riding Hood got to the cottage of her grandmother, she opened the door and went straight her bedside and met the wolf with big eyes. She thought the wolf was her grandmother but was shocked to see the wolf with big eyes and ears. But the wolf replied that it was better he could hear and see her with the big ears and eyes. The Little Red Riding Hood went ahead and commented that the wolf who she thought was her grandmother had big teeth. But the wolf commented that it was better she would eat her with the big teeth that he had as he pounced on her. It was then that the (Little Red Riding Hood) screamed loud and the woodcutters from the bush came and saved the grandmother from the cupboard, and they also beat the wolf. The grandmother saw her; she embraced (Little Red Riding Hood) with joy. The wolf then disappeared while (Little Red Riding Hood) learned never to talk to strangers (Ashliman, 2015) Little Re''d Riding Hood (Charles Perrault) From this story, there was a young girl who was loved by many people, but her grandmother; loved her more and she made her Little Red Riding Hood, which she liked wearing all the times, thus she got the nickname (Little Red Riding Hood), She was informed by her mother that her grandmother was sick and she needed to visit her and even take her some cake and wine for her to be strong again. However she was warned never to take the way without having to make turns (Perrault, 2013). Additionally, she was not expected to roam around the house and was supposed to be nice to her grandmother; the journey would only take thirty minutes. The journey took long for her because she got into a conversation with a Wolf who she met on the way and she told the wolf everything she had in mind and even about her journey and the sick grandmother. After listening to her, the wolf made a plan of killing them both and therefore he told her to get her grandmother some flowers. While she went to get the flowers, the Wolf went straight to her grandmother and pretended to be her, and she was allowed in. The Wolf then ate the grandmother and dressed like her to confuse ''(Little Red Riding Hood).''When Little Red Riding Hood came, the Wolf ate her and went to sleep. A hunter was nearby and heard the Wolf snoring, he came, and instead of killing him, he tore the stomach, and Little Red Riding Hood came out with her grandmother. It was then that stones were replaced into Wolf’s stomach which later killed (Perrault, 2013). ''Comparison '' (Little 'Red Riding Hood)'' by Charles Perrault talks about the young girl getting help from the woodcutters before the Wolf cold eat her with her grandmother while, Little Red Hat (Italy/ Austria), discusses talks about the little girl being eaten by the Wolf and later gets help from a hunter who hears the Wolf snoring (Ashliman, 2015). Additionally, the little girl in the first tale is sent by her mother to take some goodies to her grandmother while the second tale talks of the little girl, taking wine and cake to her grandmother because she was sick and she needed to get her strength back (Perrault, 2013). In the first tale, the little girl gets a warning from her not to communicate with any stranger she meet on the way and she while the second tale the little girl is warned not to take turns on the way when she is going to her grandmother's place. '' Folktale Morals'' '' ''From the two different stories, people learn that it is important to follow instructions whenever they are given to them. For example, Little Red Riding Hood was instructed not to talk to anybody on the way to her grandmother's cottage. If she followed the instructions given to her, she the Wolf would not have attempted to kill them. The stories also enable people to learn that greed and selfish are a bad character, this can be seen from the Wolf who ate the little girl and her grandmother, but was later killed since he could not walk away. References Perrault, C. (2013). Little red riding hood (Vol. 510). Trajectory, Inc.. http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/type0333.html#perrault Ashliman, D. L. (2015). Little Red Hat (Italy/ Austria) http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/type0333.html#italy Other Links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGmqqg3puo8 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Red_Riding_Hood https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_RiwrNaIUo Category:Blog posts